newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgiving 2037 in Nickelodeon schedule
Nickelodeon Thanksgiving Noevember 22-25 2037 November 22 ---- ---- Thanksgiving Weekend on Nick---- 6:00AM Animaniacs: Ragamuffins/Woodstock Slappy (original credits) 6:30AM Tiny Toons: The Buster Bunny Bunch (original credits) 7:00AM Oh Yeah! Cartoons: The Fairly OddParents/Hobart in: Deep Sea Diva/Super Santa in: Jingle Bell Justice 7:30AM Aaahh! Real Monsters: Walk Like a Man/A Friend in Need 8:00AM Rocko's Modern Life: I Have No Son 8:30AM KaBlam!: All Purpose KaBlam! 9:00AM The Angry Beavers: A Tale of Two Rangers/Bye Bye Beavers 9:30AM CatDog: Dem Bones/Winslow's Home Videos/You're Fired 10:00AM Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot 10:30AM All Grown Up!: Coup DeVille 11:00AM Power Rangers: Samuria: The Team Unites 11:30AM iCarly: iQuit iCarly 12:30PM Catscratch: Bringin Down the Mouse/EVIL 1:00PM Rugrats: Chuckie vs. the Potty/Together at Last 1:30PM Angelica and Susie's Preschool Daze: Tree's A Crowd (original credits) 2:00PM Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) 3:55PM The Penguins of Madagascar: The Officer X Factor ---- ---- Rugrats Movie Pack---- 4:03PM The Rugrats Movie (1998) 4:54PM The Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day! 5:04PM Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) 6:54PM The Penguins of Madagascar: Badger Pride 7:05PM Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) 8:55PM The Penguins of Madagascar: Gone in a Flash November 23 ---- ---- Thanksgiving Weekend on Nick---- 6:00AM The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) 7:55AM Spongebob Squarepants: Tea at the Treedom 8:03AM Dora the Explorer: Dora's World Adventure 9:00AM The Rugrats Movie (1998) 9:55AM Rugrats: Bad Shoes 10:05AM Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) 12:02PM Hey Arnold!: Spelling Bee/Pigeon Man 12:30PM The Ren and Stimpy Show: Big House Blues 1:00PM Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) 2:57PM The Penguins of Madagascar: Popcorn Panic 3:06PM The Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day!/Assualt and Batteries 3:30PM The Mighty B!: Space Evaders/Yips 4:00PM Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) 5:55PM Doug: Doug Can't Dance 6:03PM Spongebob Squarepants: Truth or Square November 24 ---- ---- Thanksgiving Weekend on Nick---- 6:00AM The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 7:00AM The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! 8:00AM The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators 9:00AM All Grown Up!: All Growed Up! 10:00AM All Grown Up!: Interview With a Campfire (1) 10:30AM All Grown Up!: Interview With a Campfire (2) 11:00AM Spongebob Squarepants: Atlantis Squarepantis 12:00PM Jimmy Neutron: Operation: Jet Fusion 1:00PM The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) 3:05PM Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) 4:04PM The Rugrats Movie (1998) 5:03PM Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) 6:07PM Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) 8:55PM The Penguins of Madagascar: Badger Pride November 25 ---- ---- Rugrats Movie Pack---- 6:00AM The Rugrats Movie (1998) 8:00AM Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) 10:00AM Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) 11:00AM iCarly: iQuit iCarly 12:00PM The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 1:55PM Spongebob Squarepants: Ripped Pants 2:05PM iCarly: iGo to Japan 4:00PM All Grown Up!: Dude Where's My Horse (1) 4:30PM All Grown Up!: Dude Where's My Horse (2) 5:00PM All Grown Up!: All Growed Up! ---- ---- Power Rangers Weekend---- 6:00PM Power Rangers: Samuria: Day Off 6:30PM Power Rangers: Samuria: The Team Unites 7:00PM Power Rangers: Samuria: Sticks and Stones 7:30PM Power Rangers: Samuria: Deal With a Nighlock